Harry Potter and a different life
by pradeepadapa
Summary: This features a harry potter where he grows up independent.Will be AU and different than other stories. Harry/Daphne pairing.
1. intro to the story

This is the start of an new story by me. I have read hundreds of fanfics from many sites and at last decided to start an attempt at writing my own story which will not be abandoned or with those lousy grammatical errors till the end of the story. This story will have many ideas which are already present but the fics are now obsolete and abandoned so you cannot question me for snatching the ideas. And here goes my story.

Intro to the story:

This is a glimpse of the story that I am thinking of writing,

This is a completely AU story where Harry will be very powerful, he will have money and technology; and will deign to be a powerful person. He will also be modern even though the Wizarding World is backwards. Next, this story will begin in his 7th and final year of Hogwarts. I am not sure if I want to send Harry to Hogwarts or not in this story, or send him to another magical school or to have him home schooled. It all depends on you guys, the reviewers. In this story Harry runs away from his aunt's house at the age of 5 and is on his own from there. He will become very rich, powerful, independent and influential in the magical world.

So let us get going and see where this story goes, I am thinking of Harry/Daphne pairing as I like Harry/Daphne, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Tracey/Daphne, and Harry/multi ships in the Potterverse.

X-x-x-X

The soft pitter patter of the rainfall was a thing of the past, as the rain had been crashing down with incredible force in the suburbs of Little Whinging, and in a house that looked no different than any other, especially to the casual observer, stood in a place where everything was normal, that house was Number 4, located on a street called Privet drive. However, this ordinary house was misleading, for it was anything but normal as it housed a certain individual called Harry Potter, who had just turned four years old. It was his fourth birthday and just as the years before, no one wished him any birthday wishes or gave him any gifts on his birthday, like a normal child would get.

But Harry was anything but normal, he was a wizard, and a very powerful one at that. He was very clever for a four year old; he started to talk at the tender age of 9 months, surprising his parents since even though Harry was magical, most magical children start to talk after they exceeded an year in age. So, Harry observed everything at his aunt's house and how they hated him and showered all love and affection on their son Dudley who was as fat as a whale and since he too was four years old, he looked like he could give a kiddie whale a run for its money. That is, if he ever managed to run without gasping for air the entire time. Harry was practically their servant from when he started to talk in complete sentences instead of single syllables like Duddy (Petunia's pet name for Dudley). They hated him and till then since he was only a small kid he wasn't able to understand why they were angry at him most of the time and why they didn't yell at his cousin even though he did wrong or just spit food all over the floor like that. At a very young age he learned that he could only rely on himself, and that he needed to be independent, to grow up on his own and to distrust anyone in authority. He also held a dislike of elders who believed that they could make him do anything, simply because they believed that they knew best. He knew that he had some strange power inside of him that he could use to do unusual things and also make things happen with his thoughts and desires, although he was very smart, he was still a child, and he didn't know that his powers were called magic, nor did he know that he was a wizard, an incredibly powerful one too. At the age of 3 he slowly learned to try to make an object move from its place by simply wishing for the object to move and without pointing his hand, or making any gestures, slowly, just barely, the object began to move. He didn't know that this power was called telekinesis, the ability to move an object merely by visualising it. He just called it the power within him.

Coming to the present, he was now officially four years old and Harry decided that he had had enough of this life as a servant in his aunt's house and thought of running away to somewhere where he would not be hurt, or called nasty names, but where would he go? He didn't know anyone who would take in a Freak; that was what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia called him most of the time, or Boy but not his original name. So he decided that since he had the power he would wish with all his heart to go somewhere safe, and hope that the power which is in him would take him to a better place than where he was. That night, that desire for safety, would mark the beginning of the next era of the magical world, unbeknownst to everyone, not even Harry Potter. So that night, as Harry lied awake at 9 PM on his makeshift bed, under his tattered rag of a sheet in his small cupboard – which inside was very dark. He had been forced to get used to the inky black darkness since he was in the cupboard from his childhood. Once he got comfortable, he sat in a lotus position that he had seen people do before, and took a deep breath and started trying to search for the power within him. He found an endless stream of a watery substance within him flowing from his head to foot all along his small body. He didn't know that in all the wizards out there they had only small core at the center of the body which is called the magical core; Voldemort and Dumbledore have big cores but all the same a magical core though bigger than most wizards in Europe. He wished with all his might to go to a safer place where he wouldn't be abused and ridiculed. His magic responded to his deepest wish, and he felt his skin tingle, while he let out an iridescent glow, while unknown to him, all the protection wards around Privet Drive flashed for a minute, before all the wards collapsed into him. However, since the wards were still tied to him, one of the main monitoring wards put in place by Dumbledore was still active. That would prove to be a boon to Harry as Dumbledore would think that Harry was still at Privet Drive, and Dumbledore's belief would remain that way until Harry's 11th birthday. This would prove to be one of Dumbledore's fatal mistakes, and marked the beginning of his plans revolving around young Harry Potter to unravel.

Will be continued in next chap ………………………


	2. harry and the appearance at the manor

In this chapter we come across various characters whose names maybe well known and some of the names maybe the characters from other stories of the fanfiction verse and the credit for the names go to them however the plot is ALL MINE. Let us continue with the chapter.

The magic surrounded Harry and he was whisked away without even a sound to a mansion, it was the Slytherin mansion, although Harry didn't know this since he was still a small child.

He appeared in what seemed like a palace to young Harry, since he hadn't seen this huge a place anywhere in his entire life, as his aunt and uncle had never taken him to places such as public auditoriums or other large buildings, and compared to his cupboard this was immensely massive and it seemed that the place extended for miles.

He stared at the ceiling, which was showing stars and a moon - not real but created due to the magic of the Manor. Whilst he was staring, a house elf suddenly appeared before him and since Harry didn't know what it was, he thought that it was a dangerous creature and lifted his hand. The elf had to struggle to stop the uncontrolled magic coming from Harry, who was aiming to banish it from the room, finally in the midst of this battle Harry was getting himself worked up and his magic was beginning to respond to him.

The elf cried out "Master, please do not hurt Wacky, Wacky is the head elf of Slytherin castle and would like to aid you, not harm you Master!"

As soon as Harry heard the small creature call him Master he stopped resisting the creature, the magic stopped flowing from him and the elf stood relieved. Beads of sweat were pouring down the elf's face and body, having used all its power to prevent Harry from banishing him from the room.

Harry, ever the curious one, let out a rush of questions towards the elf. "What are you? What are you doing here? What kind of work do you do, what place is this and why did you call me master when I haven't even seen a creature like you in my life?"

The elf was very surprised that Harry didn't even know elves existed, and how did he enter the castle? As the elf took a complete look at him, he came to the conclusion that this was a very young master, who was far too small to know about these things, and that she would help the young master in any way possible.

The elf answered Harry: "Master, I am a house elf. We are the servants of magical community and we work for the wizards of this world. I am the head house elf of this manor, which has more than 30 elves since this is a very vast manor, containing more than 100 rooms, as well as 2 large pools, a big basement, 2 Quidditch pitches and a magical forest, which spreads for miles along the property. This is why we have so many elves to take care of the property.

"It has been more than two centuries since a master set foot in this castle. When Master Salazar was the owner of this place, we had over 200 elves in service, but the number has been steadily decreasing as the years pass by and no one has come to this place for centuries. This is the safest place in the world, apart from maybe a few of the founders' castles. But this manor is more secure than our old master's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as it has more defenses and offensive magic in place than even Gringotts bank, which is thought to be a highly secure place. Since you are so young we will take care of you, Master. May I know your name?"

Harry was dumbstruck at the words of the elf, as he hadn't understood half of the words the elf had said, even though he was highly intelligent and can speak in complete sentences, Harry didn't understand everything and he didn't know that magic existed. Up to this moment, he had thought it was just a fairy tale. His aunt and uncle highly despised even the word 'Magic', and if they caught Harry using the M word…

He shuddered; thinking of the sound beating he had received from his uncle at the age of 3, when he had asked his uncle if magic was real and that he read somewhere that you could actually perform magic. From that time he stopped asking his relatives any type of questions, especially ones involving the M word.

What Harry understood from the elf's speech was that he was the owner of this huge mansion, and the servants would do anything and everything for him. He realized that he was completely free from his relatives, and he could do what he wanted in his life.

Harry had always wanted to become a big entrepreneur, earning a lot of money as he had a knack to invent things which no one else had ever thought of.

He asked the elf if he could have anything to eat though it was 10PM, since he hadn't eaten anything for dinner at his relatives' home.

The elf responded by saying that she would prepare Master Potter's dinner in 15 minutes and asked him to just explore the manor or to visit the master bedroom and that she would be back to call him for dinner.

When harry asked Wacky to show him the place as well as the master bedroom the elf told him that she would send another elf to assist Harry in the exploration of the manor.

Thus we find young Harry exploring Slytherin manor. He found that there was a gym at the manor which was the same floor as his master bedroom was located. The floor also had a training room with different kinds of weapons, shields, armor and dummies to practice on. Harry was intrigued by the training room since he hadn't seen any of this in his life. He also saw an empty room which was very large and at last entered his bedroom; he was stunned by the beauty and the richness of the bed and its sheets as well as the beautiful curtains hanging on windows and the drapes of the large bed. The bedroom overlooked a deep, turquoise pool and there was a breathtaking view of the mountains. The area surrounding the house created a serene atmosphere.

For the first time Harry felt his heart soar and felt very happy and in his happiness he failed to see the glow which radiated out from him. The glow was his magic singing to him to let it out, and also the block placed on him by Headmaster Dumbledore bursting, letting out more magic, brightening the glow, but Harry was in his own world and oblivious to it all, although the elf escorting him saw the master's power and was deeply surprised and afraid of the power, as it hadn't seen any other wizards with an amount of power even close to that of Harry's.

After the tour of his floor and the bedroom Harry was escorted to the dining hall. His eyes widened as he observed all the food on the table. He thought to himself that he couldn't possibly eat even a quarter of this food, as he didn't get much food at the Dursleys' which was the reason he was so skinny and undernourished. The elves saw his condition and helped him with the meal.

He went on talking about the things which he wanted to do and the elves listened to him talking and they gave their inputs when necessary so that Harry didn't feel offended that they were not talking to him.

Once the dinner passed Harry felt sleepy as he had been active the whole evening and he retired to bed at 10:45 PM and promptly fell fast asleep on his pillow.

This is the chapter about his disappearance and appearance and also we will move ahead some of the years in the next chapter to an 8yr old harry potter and go on from there. Reviews are always welcome and suggestions are also most welcome.


	3. harry's magical education part 1

There will be a few changes and corrections in this chapter as I made the mistake of not writing the chapters in paragraphs and when a person talks, it should be in a separate sentence. I thank my reviewers for pointing out this and for the help. Thanks guys and keep on responding to the story. Hmmm hope to start writing long chapters from this one onwards since I like to read the chapters which have more than 3k words and hence I think I should justify that rule in my stories also.

* * *

The years rolled by and Harry was now 8 years old and had become a very handsome, strong and healthy person. All the traces of malnourishment and mistreatment at the hands of the Dursleys were now long gone from his body.

Harry started his homeschooling after a few days of entering the manor, at first he was taught by Wacky the head house elf who knew how to raise children as previously she had worked for an wizarding family who had children, although her last master, Salazar Slytherin who didn't have any children though he had an mistress. Under the tutelage of Wacky young Harry started learning from the books about the magical world and learning about its culture. Harry called wizards 'magicals' as he thought that it was a better word than a wizard to the people who have closed minds in regards to things and innovations.

At the age of 6 he started his official magical education from an outside tutor by the name of Ivan Karskov, who was a Russian.

_Harry was simply wandering in the manor and thought to explore the underground floors. He was in the underground when he found a room which had a door that was different than all other doors to the other rooms on the floor. He touched the door and felt an small prick on his finger and his blood smeared on the door and the door and himself glowed for an minute. When he looked at his hand the prick was healed. Then the door opened slowly without any sound and Harry stepped inside the room._

_He could hear voices coming from the large room and called out "Is anyone there?"_

_The room became absolutely silent and slowly and cautiously Harry started walking forwards into the room when he came face to face with an big portrait looking at him from its canvas and he observed that the man in the portrait also had green eyes like him and his hair also resembled Harry._

_Then abruptly the portrait spoke "Who are you boy? What are you doing in my mansion? I haven't seen youhere before and how did you enter my mansion?"_

_Slowly Harry said " My name is Harry Potter and I was living with my muggle relatives and I didn't like them for they abused me and made me do all the chores and when I wasn't able to do the chores due to my age and height they beat me and threw me in the cupboard which was my sleeping place in that house, so on my 4th birthday I wished with all the power I had to be brought to an house where I would be free and could be independent and not worry about anyone controlling me again and the power which I now came to know is magic brought me here into this castle. I have been staying in this manor for the past two years and learning from wacky the head house elf."_

' _Hmmm … this boy has a lot of potential and vast magical power, he may be the one destined to bring great change to the stagnant wizarding world ' thought Salazar._

_While Salazar was silently contemplating what Harry said, young Harry was looking at all the other portraits which were looking at him strangely._

_Finally Salazar said "Mr. Potter I will help you in attaining the highest form of magical education and also the most obscure art in magic which will help you in furthering your goals."_

"_But first, tell me, what are your interests and what would you like to do once you are grown up?" asked Salazar._

"_Well, I want to invent new things and see magic in a new way and also to construct new things which are thought to be impossible even in the magical world and from what I have read from many magical texts present in the mansion's huge library I see that the magicals are still stuck in the medieval ages, for example why are lamps and torches still in use when we are able to use electricity and when electrical lights give more light and consume less power than these fire torches which are aligned on the walls? I would like to change many things in the wizarding word and bring a revolution to change the wizarding world to make it prosper it instead of being completely stagnant from the middle ages. _

"_Also I have read about my history and how I got this scar on my forehead and how there is still an dark lord by the name Lord Voldemort still out there though not in corporal form. I also come to the conclusion that the people of the wizarding world are sheep because they believe every word which the magical paper "The daily Prophet" prints and also the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore says. I want to change the wizarding world and eliminate the power hungry people from taking absolute control of magical Britain" Harry replied._

_Salazar Slytherin was stunned at the words coming from his young prodigy and his grand scheme to change the magical world. He knew that muggles were far more advanced in technology than wizards but he didn't think of any way to incorporate that technology into the wizarding world._

_Salazar looked at Harry and said " Mr. Potter you will find a list of names of some of the greatest tutors available in the wizarding world in an hidden alcove in the master bedroom, hopefully you know the master bedroom is?" After getting a nod from Harry he continued. "The list has a self updating charm on it so that if the person whose name is listed on the list dies then his son's/daughter's names will be listed next to the deceased person whose name will be struck off on the list. You can contact any of people based on the training you require and are willing to be trained in. You can do that by sending them an message via the owls or ravens present in our owlery at the top of the right wing tower, do you understand what I have said so far Mr. Potter?"_

"_Yes I do understand and I will start on that right away." replied Harry, who then thanked Salazar for his valuable advice and help and left the large portrait room in search of the hidden alcove in his bedroom._

_Once he reached his bedroom he took a close look at the whole room to see if he could find the hidden alcove or any signs pointing to where the alcove could be located, but he couldn't find anything. He started expanding his senses and letting his magic flow in the room and slowly his magic rolled in waves around the bedroom and he got a slight ping from back of the dressing table at the left corner of the bedroom. _

_Harry went over and moved the dressing table aside and tried to touch the wall which was behind it but surprisingly his hand slid inside the wall and he took his hand outside and once again put it in and again the hand went inside the wall without encountering any resistance. He went through the wall and went into the hidden alcove, which was small and contained old looking parchment on a roughly curved rock handle and he picked up the parchment and returned to his bedroom._

_He opened the parchment and read through the list of the names on the parchment. There were 20 names on the list, along with their accomplishments and the branch of magic that they specialized in. He read some of the names which were struck through but had names beside the original indicating the names of the person's children._

_He selected a name: Ivan Karskov who specialized in mind arts and magical dueling, but who also has knowledge on muggle technology and general muggle studies. He lived in Russia. Harry went to the owlery and selected a brown raven and tied the letter which he wrote to Ivan requesting his services and asking him what he would like to receive in favor of them._

_He got a response after two days by the same raven, as Harry told the it to wait for response since Karskov's owls would not have been able to bypass the wards, come into the manor or find him at all._

_Ivan replied by stating that he would like to teach him the arts which he knew and the fee would be 32000 galleons per year and specified that the amount must be deposited in his account at Gringotts after the first month of his teaching._

Thus began Harry Potter's magical education, he was now well versed in the mind arts Legilimency and Occlumency and also an obscure art of astral projection using the mind arts which had been lost in these modern times. He also learnt to control his magic and he was adept at wandless magic so he didn't need silly wand waving and incantations of spells for the spell to work, he just had to think of the result and make his magic go from him and the work would be done for him.

* * *

Hope this is a long chapter than the previous ones and also I have corrected the mistakes which I have done in the previous chapters. The character present in this chapter is my own and the next update maybe in a few days mostly after 4th of May as I need to prepare for an exam of mine which is on may 4th. So the next chap maybe a bit delayed and please review what you think about this chapter and see you soon guys.


	4. harry's magical education part 2

Going forward into the story ………..

* * *

Harry learnt to read and write at a very early age, so by the age of six he had already developed good grammar and communication skills. His speaking in perfect grammatical sentences astounded even his teachers at his pre-magic school and also his personal instructors.

When Harry was 4 and half years old he went to the local pre-magic school which was near to the manor.

When Harry was 4 and half years old ……

_Harry was taught just general language, eating etiquette and other small things by Wacky and Wacky saw that her young master was growing up fast and needed to be homeschooled or to be sent to a school so that he can play with other students of his age instead of being cooped up in this manor. Wacky thought of this as Harry spent his days playing on his own, or to alleviate his boredom he just used to try and read some of the books in the manor library._

_So Wacky, with the help of the other elves found out if there was any magical school that Harry could be sent to. She found out that there was a pre-magic school near the manor that was only 5 miles from the manor that Harry could attend._

_Wacky went in the disguise of a man to the school and talked to the school headmistress about sending Harry to the school, and the headmistress admitted Harry as a student. She asked Wacky to bring young Harry the next day to school so that she could have a small chat with him. Wacky agreed and left._

_That night Wacky popped to where Harry was playing with a set of planes and other motor car toys which he had transfigured accidently after reading about them in some muggle magazine which Wacky had brought him to read. Harry looked up from where he was playing on the carpet floor to wacky and asked "What is it Wacky? Do you want something?" _

_Wacky answered "Young master, Wacky thinks that you should go to some pre magic school so that you can learn and also to make new friends who you can play with so you aren't bored."_

_Harry thought about it for a second and said "Wacky, do you know any school which is near to here, if there is one then I will go to the school."_

_Wacky was overjoyed by hearing her young master say that he would go to school, as she had thought that he would reject the offer of going to school._

"_Yes master, there is a magic school only 5 miles from our manor and I have already talked to the headmistress of the school who has agreed to admit you, an she asked me to bring you in tomorrow so she can talk to you. Is that alright?" said wacky to Harry._

"_Okay, let us go tomorrow morning to the school and see what it is like" said Harry._

_The next morning Harry was dressed in a white Tee-shirt which had the slogan "I am a Techno Freak" on the front of it, and cargo jeans as he preferred muggle fashion to wizard's clothes. Wacky, disguised as a man, took hold of Harry and apparated them near to the school and they both went into the school._

_On the way to the headmistress' office Harry was looking around and found that there were many students of his age, below above his age in this school. He saw a girl who looked rather cute to him stand protectively over a smaller girl. They were surrounded by 4 boys and she was arguing with them. He wanted to listen to what they were saying and slowly edged away from wacky who didn't notice him and continued walking without noticing that Harry was no longer with her. ._

_As Harry drew closer to the group of students, he could make out what they were arguing about. _

_The girl was saying 'Johnny, she didn't comment on you in the class, she was just reading something in the book and she said that aloud'_

'_I know that she was laughing at me, and that's the reason why she must be taught a lesson.' Johnny answered_

_The girl answered 'She is just a little girl and I will not allow you to bully her, you are just a bunch of bullies who wants to make small children cry'_

_The other boys started laughing and then they abruptly stopped, their faces changing to a look of malice and they slowly started to advance on the two girls._

_Harry quickly crossed over to where the boys were and came over to them and said in a loud voice "What is going on here?"_

_The boys stopped dead in their tracks, terrified that a teacher had caught them._ _One of the boys slowly looked back and started laughing as he saw Harry, who was a lot smaller than they were._

_The other boys also looked towards Harry and started laughing._

_Harry said "Hey why are you trying to fight with that girl, I demand that you go away from here otherwise I will report to a teacher."_

_Hearing this, one of the boys retorted "Who are you punk? Keep your nose out of this, It's none of your business what we do here, just get lost. We're not scared of the teachers."_

_So the boys again started advancing on the girl in front of them who was staring at Harry with wide eyes._

_Harry shouted once again "Stop right there or you will really regret it."_

_The boys saw that Harry was not moving and one of them charged at Harry to punch him, but Harry just thought of a barrier in front of him to stop the boy, and_ a_n invisible barrier sprung in front of Harry and the sound of the boy's fingers and knuckles breaking was heard by Harry and the other boys who looked scared for their friend. The boy whose knuckles were broken was howling in agony and the other boys dragged him away, presumably to the school's infirmary. _

_The girl stood there with wide eyes, staring at Harry and his scar. "Are you Harry Potter?"_

_Harry was startled to hear that the stranger knew his name "Yes I am Harry Potter, but how did you know my name? Do I know you?"_

_She laughed and said "No, everyone who is a witch or a wizard knows you as you are famous in the wizarding world and they can easily recognize you by the lightning scar on your forehead. I am sorry for staring at you, my name is Daphne Greengrass."_

_She offered her hand and Harry took it and something in him told him that he could trust this girl with anything. He said "Harry Potter at your service my lady." And they both started laughing._

_Daphne helped the other girl to go to class and she led Harry to the Headmistress's office as Harry told her that was where he needed to go. When they entered the office, Harry could see the Wacky's panicked face, and the headmistress trying to calm her. When Wacky saw Harry she hurried to him and hugged him. _

_Harry said to her, "Don't worry I just thought to make new friends and look who I have bought here," He indicated Daphne who was standing silently near the door and said "Her name is Daphne Greengrass, she is my first friend."_

_Wacky was very happy to hear that her young master started to make new friends already and after she talked to the headmistress she told Harry that she would return in the evening to take him and she left.._

_Now only Harry and Daphne were standing in the headmistress room and she was observing both of them closely. She asked them both to take a seat and they sat beside each other and they didn't let go of each other's hands. This gesture was not lost on the headmistress._

_She started the conversation by asking Harry "Mr. Potter I heard from your guardian that you are a very intelligent and a smart boy for your age, so in which grade would you like to start your education? I just want to know your opinion and then we can come to a conclusion on which course you need to take."_

_Harry calmly answered " Maam, I would like to go to the grade where my friend Daphne is so that we can both study together, also I am interested in creating new things through either magical or non magical means. As per the course, it is up to you Maam."_

_The headmistress was shocked that a child so young could speak in complete sentences without batting an eye. She came out of her shock and told that they both would be in the same class and she prepared a schedule for him and gave it to him, before ringing a small bell situated on her desk._

_She asked the attendee to lead them both to their class room and started thinking._

"_**These two will be a couple when they grow up if they are together like this in the same way."**_

_The attendee took them to their class, Magic History and told the teacher that Harry was a new student and went on his way. Harry and Daphne made their way inside and sat on a bench together. The teacher started to talk about how the ministry was formed all those years ago and how the ministry is now lead by the minister and about the Wizengamot and how many seats are there in the Wizengamot etc. This subject interested Harry as he hadn't heard anything about the Wizarding world except for small snippets that Wacky had taught him._

_After the class, Harry took a look around the class and found the boys who he encountered outside, who were looking at him with wide fearful eyes. Harry just shrugged and went to observing how Daphne was writing notes on her parchment with a quill about what that teacher had been talking about in class. He thought that writing with a quill and a parchment was somehow odd as he had seen his uncle Vernon write with a pen on a paper which was much more efficient that quill and parchment._

_He started talking to Daphne " Hey Daphy, if I can call you that, why don't you write with an pen and paper instead of using this old fashioned parchment and quill, this would save you a lot of time."_

_She looked up from her writing and saw that Harry was not taking any notes since he didn't have a schoolbag, let alone any stationary. "Harry only you can call me by that name, and I haven't written with pen and paper as I grew up in an magical house and my parents don't know much about the muggle world. Also most of the wizarding world would frown upon you if they came to know that you are using something made by muggles."_

_Harry told her that it was okay but they really need to go shopping in the muggle world as he knew some things that were better than the things in the wizarding world._

_After the school ended they both walked outside the school and waited for their parents, or guardian in Harry's case. He saw an old woman coming towards them and Daphne said to him "She is my grandmother and I have come to stay with her for some time and that is the reason why I have joined in this school, I live in the United Kingdom."_

_The old lady came near Daphne and said "Daphne sweetie, who is this boy? Won't you introduce him to me?"_

_Daphne blushed and said "Grandma he is Harry, Harry Potter my new friend from school."_

"_Hello Mr. Potter my name is Ellenoise Greengrass but you can also call me Grandma just like Daphne calls me and it is a pleasure to meet you young man." said Ellenoise._

_Daphne and Harry exchanged good-byes and Daphne and Ellenoise apparated home._

_Harry turned around and saw Wacky, disguised as usual, standing there and he went to her and she apparated the both of them to their manor._

_The days passed by and Harry and Daphne's friendship deepened to the point they became best friends and they went to school together and played. They regularly excelled in their studies and were at the top of their class in school._

_Now it was Harry's 5th birthday and his first ever birthday party, celebrated by Daphne and her grandparents along with his house elves who prepared a large chocolate cake and also decorated the whole manor for the party._

_The school has ended and the summer holidays began and one day while Harry was in the manor just generally exploring he had an idea and he came down to the living room and called for Wacky. Wacky appeared right in front of him. "You have called for Wacky, young master?"_

_Harry answered "Wacky I would like to know if we can go to the muggle world to do some shopping. First of all we need muggle money, as I know that Uncle Vernon will not give any money to a worthless freak like me."_

_Wacky answered "Master Harry, we can access the money from the family vault of as you are the new master to the Slytherin line which is very wealthy, however you should visit Gringotts bank the wizarding bank to verify that you are the heir to Slytherin and then get permission to me to access the funds in your absence."_

_Harry said "okay, we shall go and visit this Gringotts bank, can we go now?"_

_Wacky thought for a minute while she contacted some of the elves of this area and asked them the location of the local bank . Harry " Yes, master we can leave to the ban right now as the bank will close in an hour and I know the coordinates to the local branch of Gringotts of this area, shall we go? Catch hold of my left hand and I will take us near to the bank."_

_Harry caught Wacky's left hand and felt an slight squeezing sensation. He thought for a moment on how to decrease the feeling and immediately the feeling was goneand Harry was filled with an feeling of warmth. On the outside Wacky tried to stop the apparition as she saw that they were trying to apparate into the Gringotts bank and that was really a bad idea, she thought that she wanted to apparate near the bank but not in the bank. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, she realized that Harry was trying to interfere the direction in which they were apparating, she let him do it as she was at a loss on how to tell Harry how to stop what he was doing._

_They apparated into the Gringotts lobby and as soon as they entered the bank loud sirens were sounding and the lights blaring as if there was an emergency and the security goblins of the bank were pouring into the lobby from all sides. Soon they were accosted by the security goblins with large spear like weapons which could cut through anything. The goblins made barriers all around the lobby and shutdown the bank in an emergency since their wards hadn't been breached in more than 800 years and the goblins take pride in their warding skills._

_Harry was shocked to see many creatures holding them at weapon point and took a look at Wacky and saw that she was terrified, immediately knowing that this was not good he thought of an barrier between them and the goblins and this time he thought of a visible barrier and an bluish dome appeared around the two of them and the goblins were surprised to see an wizard could make an shield appear without any wand or staff and also that these 2 beings- one wizard and one elf could penetrate their ancient wards._

_Then Harry heard a loud voice of someone speaking and turned to see who was speaking and saw an old goblin that was coming towards them. _

"_Who dares to enter Gringotts without permission, wizard?" spoke the old goblin._

_Harry responded "Hello sir, I didn't know that I was coming into the bank but I felt a strange feeling when my house elf wacky was apparating me and I thought of stopping that feeling and I ended up here, please do not hurt us."_

_The old goblin was amazed by this young wizard and took a close look at his face and found the lightning bolt scar on his forehead and took a step back when he felt the amount of power the young wizard had._

_He slowly spoke as not to scare the young wizard "Mr. Potter we accept your apology and reason, we will not harm you or your house elf, so could you please lower your shield so that we can have this discussion in my office."_

_Harry lowered the shield bubble and it collapsed and the old goblin said something in a strange language to the security goblins who slowly went away to where they came from and they started to behave normally and remove the barricades which they put up when they thought there was an intrusion. _

_They went with the old goblin to his office which had ornate gold patterns over the walls and also an menacing looking weapon made up of some kind of metal affixed on the wall just behind the ornate gold chair on which the goblin went and sat._

_The goblin started the conversation by introducing himself as Goldlock, the general manager of the Gringotts German branch. When the goblin said that this was a German branch Harry realized that they were in Germany and very far away from England._

_Goldlock asked Harry the reason why he came to the bank and Harry responded by saying "Sir, I would like to know if I have any money in my name in the wizarding world as I don't know if my parents worked or saved any money for me or not. Also I would like to know how the wizarding money works and if there is an easier way of carrying money like a muggle card system which I have seen my uncle Vernon carry?"_

_Goldlock answered Harry by saying that he was one of richest customer in whole of Great Britain and Germany and that he has at least 4 vaults too many valuables and family heirlooms to count, and that his total net worth is millions of galleons and also told Harry that they have a magical card system which is similar to the muggle credit/debit card system but the card is linked directly to the user's account and the card is valid in almost all the magical shops, the card is authorized only by the user and no one can authorize any transactions without the users consent. The card cannot be stolen as it has charms on it to prevent theft. Goldlock also said that Harry has multiple properties and shares all over the world and that his parents had invested in many successful stocks and hence they were accumulating huge profits on the shares alone, as well as from the interest he got from the goblins on his accounts. Goldlock also mentioned that it was possible for Harry to take the heritage test to reveal if he is the heir to any families which had died long ago and Harry agreed to the test. _

_Goldlock hit a small button like thing and a young goblin came into the room. Goldlock told him to bring the heritage revealing kit and the young goblin vanished from where he came._

_Meanwhile, Harry was stunned beyond belief that he was so filthy rich but his relatives had still made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. He concluded that they didn't know he had money otherwise they would have wanted all the money to themselves and could have left him on the road to die. He was angered by how his relatives treated him and wanted revenge but thought that he would take revenge when he grew up._

_He came out of his reverie when the young goblin brought a square shaped box with a small pin in the middle and it had a small drawer to hold parchment on its lower side._

_Goldlock asked Harry to keep his right hand index finger on the pin and it would automatically prick his finger to draw a drop of his blood and the cut would be immediately healed._

_So Harry slowly moved his finger above the pin and it immediately pricked the finger and drew a few drops of blood and when Harry saw his finger it was completely healed._

_The bowl began to glow and slowly writing appeared on the parchment which was located in the rack below._

_Goldlock took the parchment after it finished writing, read it and gave it to Harry to read for himself._

_Harry took the parchment and saw the following details:_

_**Heir to:**_

_Godric Gryffindor - from James Potter's side_

_Salazar Slytherin - from Tom Marvallo Riddle_

_Rowena Ravenclaw - from Lily Potter's side_

_Helena Hufflepuff - from his great grandmother's side_

_Morgan - from his great grandfather's side _

_**Abilities:**_

_Shadow magic_

_Mage abilities_

_Aura reading_

_Telepathy_

_Telekinesis_

_Wandless magic_

_Multiple animagus forms_

_Shape shifter_

_Parcel magic_

_Ancient magic's_

_Elemental magic_

_Can understand different languages and also animal tongues_

_Can incorporate new types of magic within self._

_**Blocks present and found on self:**_

_Block on magic_

_Block on resistance to orders_

_Block in memory to make the user dim in studies and applications._

_Partial block on shape changing abilities_

_After reading the list Harry was happy to see that he had many abilities which he needed to learn as he grew up but also deeply angered at the blocks present on his magic and self. _

_He asked Goldlock "Sir, can you remove the blocks that I have on me?"_

_Goldlock answered Harry " Mr. Potter, though it is natural for parents to place blocks on their children at an young age to stop excess accidental magic so that it doesn't harm the child, you have an exceptionally powerful block on your magic which was done by an very powerful wizard and we think that it was Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry who has placed these blocks on you as he was the person who placed you with your relatives according to our records. He is also your present magical guardian officially according to the British Ministry of Magic records."_

_By hearing that Albus Dumbledore placed him with his relatives and that he had also put an block on his magic Harry was angered so much that he started to glow a sickly green color and the things in the goblin's office started to rattle and Harry slowly started to rise in the air._

_Goldlock quickly recognized the symbols of an breakage of an magical block by extreme anger, he quickly gestured to Wacky to come to him and he gestured wildly with his hands and some runes on the walls glowed a brief yellow before they became normal and the goblin extended his hands and chanted in an strange language and a golden shield separated Harry from them._

_As the energy in the room started to build up Harry was seething in his mind and was only subconsciously conscious of what is happening around him. A large boom echoed through the room and Harry lay on the ground, his magic free at last from the magical bond. He screamed his throat raw when the pain hit him like a ton of bricks as the magic broke. He lay on the ground panting. As soon the debris cleared the area where Harry was laying was completely blown away and the walls were deeply dented, so badly it would take at least a week for even the goblins to repair. But the charms and defenses of the room held. Goldlock immediately went to Harry's side and slowly lifted him up and put him on a conjured bed in his office. Wacky immediately brought some water to her young master who gulped the whole glass in one go and Wacky began to fan him so that he would get enough air._

_Slowly Harry got up on shaky legs and steadied himself and asked Goldlock what happened to the room to which Goldlock replied with humor in his eyes that it was the manifestation of his power and that he broke the magical bond which was present on his magic and asked Harry how he felt now._

_Harry answered by saying " I am more energized than before and its like I can go without food for days and still retain the same energy as I have now. Now I am totally free."_

_Then he asked Goldlock "Goldlock, what about my memory block? How can I remove it? What about the other blocks?"_

_Goldlock slowly answered " Mr. Potter since you are very young we can't remove the other blocks and you need to be at least 10 years of age before we can remove the blocks, however if you practice a mind technique called Occlumency which is the art of protecting one's own mind from intruders and others who know the art of reading minds which is called Legilimency. Once you have perfected the mind art Occlumency then you yourself can slowly disintegrate the mind block which is there on your memory but beware of the pain which accompanies by the disintegration of the block and also I warn you not to try to break it before you completely master the art Occlumency."_

_Though Harry couldn't understand some of the words of the goblin just said he stored this conversation completely in his mind for further reference._

_Contd in next chap ……_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

I think that this chapter will answer some of the questions my faithful reviewers have about Harry's childhood. I see that many of you guys added my story to your story alert list but only got only 17 reviews to my story, guys and gals please review and let me know if I made any mistakes in the story and I think I would like to have an beta to read my story and correct the grammatical errors and minor plot issues. In the next chap we will see some more of Harry's childhood and I may take some of the names and light sentences from the story " Ascension of the Scorpion Sorcessor" so as to start the building of harry's career and budding relationship with Daphne. The story will be forwarded sometimes and again taken back to the flashback to keep the story going as well as interested. As soon as I post this chapter I will start the work on the next chap. Keep on reviewing and I will update soon.

Thank you.


	5. beginning of new thinking

After the last chapter I thought that I would get more reviews but got less reviews when compared to other chaps so I say this again please review my work, also I thank all the members who have reviewed my work, let us continue with the new chap, in this chap there will be names of characters taken from some of the fanfic stories out there and also some of the ideas taken and modified by me, so I give the authors full credit for their characters and ideas. Sorry for the delay in posting this new chap and my next few chaps may take some time to write and then update the story. Please vote the poll which is present on my profile page. Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Harry and Wacky had come out of the Gringotts they went shopping in the muggle world, since Harry wanted various clothes and he also bought other things that caught his eye.

They wandered the streets as Wacky was already in disguise as a man, and going by the name of Tim. After wandering for some time they came across a very big shopping mall which from the outside looked like it had everything in it. Immediately Harry wanted to go into the mall and dragged Tim inside the mall, they were welcomed by a smart young lady at the entrance.

She greeted them and spoke "Guten morgen, mein Name ist Lucy und wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?".

Harry didn't understand what she said as he understood only English so he answered in English. " Hello my name is Harry and this is my servant Tim, my father sent him along with me for some clothes shopping along with his credit card, we do not understand German so can you let us know where to find a book on how to learn German language?".

Lucy understood Harry and replied "Of course I would be glad to help, I will be your guide for today and I speak both German and English and will help you out to find the German learning text book here, first of all what do you want to buy?"

"I want a complete new wardrobe and also some other things." replied Harry.

"Okay let me show you to the kids corner where we have an enormous variety of clothes for growing boys like you." She answered and guided them towards the kid's clothes section.

After an hour or so Harry bought 15 pairs of shirts and pants 5 pairs of pajamas, 15 boxers and a pair of warm jackets for the winter and also other t-shirts which he liked. He asked Lucy to pack them and bill them.

Lucy answered him by saying that the purchases were being taken to the counter where they would be billed and kept separately.

Next they visited the mobile shop and there Harry bought the latest mobile HTC Touch with all the accessories and a postpaid connection by AT&T will all the functions activated.

Next they visited a store named as "Computer & Elektronische Gadgets speichern" which is translated as "electronic gadgets & computer store" in English. Harry bought the latest laptop as well as a high configuration desktop which came with the manuals. Harry asked the merchant if he could have some books on operating the computer equipment to which the merchant looked at him strangely but he bought some books which described the working and functioning of the computer as well as the laptop. Since these electronic goods were costly Harry was asked to show the permission slip to use the card which he had, and Harry raised an eye at the merchant and gestured to Tim.

Tim came forward and spoke "Mr. Adelbert, Harry's father is a very wealthy person and he trusts his son with his life and property that is the reason why he gave his card to his son and sent him shopping along with me. If you don't want to give the goods then we can take this business elsewhere" in an angry tone.

Hearing this, the merchant paled as he didn't want to lose a prospective customer. He stammered out an apology to Harry who has been eyeing him with disdain and told Harry that he would ring up the purchases to which Harry told him to lessen the overall price by 2% due to his stupidity in dealing with his customers, the shop keeper looked shocked that this kid was demanding him to lessen the price and give him an discount but couldn't do anything since it was his mistake and if the kid along with his servant went to his manager he would definitely would be fired and he needed this job since his main source of income was this shop only. So he reluctantly gave the discount and rang up the purchases and Harry gave his card to swipe and took the purchases from the merchant and told Lucy, who was standing nearby and observing how this kid was dealing with the merchant of the computer store, to send these parcels near to the main bill counter to keep along with his clothes and other items which he was sure to buy today.

Lucy sent for some keepers of the shop to take the items to the main billing counter to place along with his other purchases.

Next Harry asked Lucy to take him to the toys side and Lucy thought she once again saw a kid in this mature young man who till now talked and walked like an adult in the store. So she took him to the toys store and he bought most of the toys that he fancied, the teller who was ringing up the toys looked shocked that this small kid wanted these many toys that altogether were worth 15000 Euros. However the gob smacked teller rang up the purchases and Lucy sent them away to the main billing counter.

Next they visited the book store, it was very big and they had all kinds of books so Harry bought various books ranging from science and technology, biology of plants to detective novels which had suspense and danger along with sci-fi themes in them.

Lucy looked shocked that this kid wanted such books which she thought would be too difficult for someone his age.

The books were also billed and sent to the main billing counter along with other knickknacks which Harry bought after roaming the whole mall which took him more than half a day for his small legs to go by in the big mall.

At last they arrived at the billing counter and paid for the clothes and then Lucy asked them how they were going to take this entire luggage to their home and told Harry that she could send a truck with all these goods to his home, free of charge. Harry agreed to this and they loaded the whole purchases into the truck and got into the front space beside the driver and the driver drove off.

In the middle of the journey Harry asked Wacky to obliviate the driver and compress all the purchases and take those purchases to the manor and then come and pick him up, Wacky did as told and soon Harry was sitting along with his purchases in his bedroom.

He arranged them into piles according to clothes, toys, electronics etc. and stored them in the closets available in his room. He wanted to try the electronics later when he could understand their language, but for now he wanted to play with his toys and then retire to sleep. Next day he would be meeting with Daphy and bring her to his home to show her his purchases.

With these thoughts in mind Harry slept without any dreams or worries and he got up at 7 AM in the morning and came down to the dining hall to find his breakfast laid down on the table and Wacky waiting for him.

Harry sat and ate his breakfast and thought how he was going to work on creating a magical shield on demand with his new powers, and he wondered how non magical people could use the shield to protect them from both magical and non-magical dangers.

He finished his breakfast and asked Wacky when he could begin to perform magic.

Wacky answered Harry "Master could start practicing magic now but I would personally advice young master to start magic from next year as you need to complete this year at the pre magic school"

Harry agreed with the elf and said that he would practice magic from next year.

The first thing Harry developed while he was in training was find a way to make electronics work in midst of magic. He succeeded by shielding the electronic equipment with magic instead of shielding magic from the electronics so that the magic will work better with electronics instead of destroying the electronic equipment.

Harry completely renovated his manor when he was seven and half years old. He fitted the manor with electric lights instead of magical lamps, with the help of an muggle construction company who did all the electrical wiring and also remodeled parts of the manor with the latest equipment so his living room was now fitted with complete electrical lights as well as an 38inches plasma TV fitted on the wall and he fitted some of the rooms with AC's so he can enjoy fresh and cool air instead of recycled air with magic and magical cooling. He remodeled his kitchen, his bedrooms and also the underground cellar.

In the underground cellar he made 8 large rooms and fitted them with fortified steel bars so that they can contain more than 20 prisoners per room along with some basic facilities and after this renovation he erased the memories of the muggle employees who did the work in his cellar.

He also fitted street lamps and outdoor lamps on the outside of his manor. He fitted street lights along the road which lead to the manor from outside so it was now visible even at night.

He installed a laser security system at the main gates, doors and windows of the manor so that no one enters the manor without his knowledge and no one goes out without his knowledge. He made himself a control room with 12 LCD monitors monitoring the whole manor. He also installed spy cameras around the entries and exits. All these devices are connected to the controls in the control room. The control room can only be entered by Harry and no one can enter that room as it has a biometric security system which scans the hand, finger prints, retina scan and voice along with the secret code to be entered in its number pad. The doors of the control room were made up of fortified steel inlaid with titanium metal alloys which could withstand anything.

After he renovated the manor he started fusing magic into all the electric devices and also the doors and windows and the newly fitted reinforced steel bars. Though he couldn't control all the wards of the manor since he hadn't yet accepted his Head of family title and didn't yet wear the family ring he can still sense the magic around the manor and also inside the manor and he too added his own magic to the newly fitted things so that they are stronger than before.

Harry has learnt many things under the tutelage of Ivan Karskov, he learned how to operate muggle devices and things and also how they worked and their mechanisms and how to use them with the help of magic and how to improve the devices using magic and also how to make magical things based on the idea of muggle devices.

That year marked the foundation of a techno magic enterprise in Harry's mind which would later rule the wizarding and muggle economy, he first thought of founding an enterprise when he was 7 yrs old.

Harry's and Daphne's friendship grew as they became old and after Harry's 7th year Daphne went back to England to her Parent's but Harry was in contact with Daphne with the help of a magical two way communication mirror. He also talked with her parents Roger and Ann Greengrass. They were very good people who were neutral in the first war with Lord Voldemort the mad psychopath. Of course Harry didn't have any personal vendetta with Voldemort since he himself didn't know about the defeat of Voldemort by his hands and also his parents died when he was only a few months old. He thought that his parents were just victims in the first war and that they might have antagonized the dark lord.

He called Daphne's mother 'Mum' as Ann insisted, and she treated him like the son she never had. Roger also felt the same, and Harry called him 'Dad'. Harry and Daphne communicated daily though they were in separate countries. Harry asked Ann Greengrass to arrange private tutors for Daphne in the wizarding subjects as well as some rare subjects which the wizarding world ignored or feared like the dark arts and astral projection.

Since Daphne is in England and Harry is in Germany, she visited him in the summer (June, July and August) months.

One night when Harry was in his bedroom he took the two way mirror and called Daphne.

"Hey Daph you there?"

A reply came from the other side "yes Harry, what is it?"

"Can you give the mirror to mum; I have to talk to her about our trip this summer." Harry said.

Daphne's excited voice came through "Where are we going this summer Harry? Do you have any plans?"

"I'm thinking of France or the US, so I'd better talk to her" Harry said.

"She is in the kitchen, just a sec I'll pass her the mirror" Daphne replied.

Then Ann's face came into the mirror view and she said "Hello Harry dear, how are you doing?"

"Hello mum, I am doing fine and just wanted to talk to you about the plans for this summer. Where should we go this time, United States or France??" queried Harry.

Ann thought for a full minute and told him that she would think it over and let him know through Daphne and also told him to be safe and eat his food regularly and sleep properly instead of inspecting his electronics or his computers or just trying to do something all the time.

Harry agreed to her but with crossed fingers behind his back.

Then he told Daphne that he would call her again and that now he was going to search on the internet for a project which he wanted to.

Daphne said ok and then cut the connection.

Harry by now learnt how to use the computer, he had a laptop and a desktop both connected to the high speed internet and also he has his monitors in the control room also connected to the internet in case he needed it.

He bought his equipment when he was 6 years old when he went shopping and at that time he didn't understand anything about computers or the processing capabilities of it. But under Ivan he came to know how to use a computer and the differences between a laptop and a desktop and also many other things related to computer software and hardware. He thought that muggles had advanced very far in many fields through their invention of the computer and data processors.

By now he made many changes and upgrades to the computers which he had and also thought to buy a new laptop as technology was advancing so fast.

Under the tutelage of Ivan, Harry learnt to control his magic and also learnt mind magic. Now he was a master in occlumency and another branch of mind magic called the astral occlusion.

It is a branch of occlumency far more advanced than normal occlumency and there were very few members in the world that could perform it. In this the person could make the mind go invisible to anyone other than him and also he can build invisible defenses and offenses in his mind with this technique.

Now Harry's mind was like a metal fortress and 10 times stronger than Fort Knox. He made his mind in such a way that no one not even Dumbledore and Voldemort combined can get into his mind uninvited, not even a score of vampires who are known to be natural occlumencers and legilimens can enter his mind without his approval. He achieved this by rigorous training from Ivan for 2 years and also by using his vast magical power and also exercising it to be flexible enough so that he can expand his magical reserves.

By the age of 8 yrs his training with Ivan came to an end; however Harry proposed to Ivan that he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted in the manor along with him, so Ivan stayed at the manor and helped Harry with his inventions and discoveries.

Daphne also learnt occlumency but not as completely as Harry but her mind was also a fortress which cannot be penetrated by anyone without her express permission. She too learnt about magical theory and learnt many new spells.

When Daphne visited Harry they both played together and also discussed magical and muggle theories and they read the magical texts to increase their understanding so that they could come up with new, never before heard of theories.

One day Harry was sitting on the couch reading about the theory of science in military and he came across an article which described a protective armor people can wear to protect themselves from muggle machine guns and bullets. He was so engrossed into the article that he didn't see Daphne coming and sitting beside him on the couch and leaning into him. When she leaned into him his other hand automatically went to her waist to keep her there and he realized suddenly that Daphne was also reading the article which he was reading and that he didn't know when she came and sat beside him and when he put his hand around her waist. She said "Well Harry, it looks like you are getting sloppy in detecting people when they are around you and you were so engrossed in the book that someone can walk in on you and kill you and go away. However, onto the bright side what are you reading about, military objects?"

" Next time I'll be more careful Daph and yes I was engrossed in the science used for military purposes and after reading this article I got an idea on what we can develop and then market our first product to raise the money to expand our empire Daph. Do you want to hear me out?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry." Daphne replied.

"Okay the first product we will make once we establish an organization when we are older is a modified version of the bullet proof glass which the muggles have so that it can stop any kind of muggle weapons against the glass and also stop dangerous magic up to a certain point of threshold. By producing these we would get a lot of orders from many countries of the world to procure them and their military. But first of all we need to start research on this topic and also get some bullet proof glass along with the guns and bullets to test them, what do you say Daph? Shall we do it?" Harry explained.

Daphne thought about this for an minute and said "I agree with you Harry, let us start the research and also we need the help of Ivan also since now your training with him is complete, he can help us with the project we can talk with Ivan about procuring these items as I am sure that he knows some of the persons related to military personnel or the dealers of this type of glass and material. When shall we start Harry"?

She leaned her head on his shoulders and he tightened his hold on her waist and she continued to talk "Harry if you are finished for today let us go to sleep, I am feeling sleepy and would like to sleep, we can continue the work tomorrow morning".

Harry closed his book and gently took his hand away from Daphne's waist and slowly stood up dragging Daphne along with him and said " Okay Daph, let us go to bed, are you able to walk or shall I take you to the bedroom?"

"Carry me to the bedroom" came the response from Daphne.

So, Harry lifted her bridal style and Daphne kept her hands around his neck for support and he took her to her bedroom and gently laid her on the bed and covered her with blankets and slowly whispered an goodnight and was about to leave the room when his hand was caught by Daphne and he turned around to see why she caught his hand. She said slowly that she was afraid of having a nightmare and wanted him to stay for the night with her.

He agreed to her request and stripped down to his night pajamas and then got into the bed beside Daphne and covered both himself as well as Daphne. He put a hand across her and pulled her against his chest with her back towards his chest and slowly they both drifted to a peaceful sleep and unknowingly they formed a special bond between them even from that young stage. Also they didn't know that they would continue this habit of sleeping together in the coming years to drive away each other's fears and also to support each other.

Morning came soon enough and we find both Harry and Daphne entwined on the bed, in the night they had shifted their positions and now Daphne's head was on Harry's chest and her left leg was draped across his waist and Harry's left hand was across her waist and they had a slight smile on each of their faces. Daphne was the first one to wake and she looked at the position they were in and thought that she had the best sleep in many days and she once again laid back on Harry's chest and just observed how much more peaceful Harry was at this moment than when he was wide awake. But all happy moments come to an end and Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked straight into the blue eyes of Daphne and realized the position they were in and tried to quickly take his hand away when Daphne spoke "hey Harry don't worry nothing has happened and I had the most wonderful sleep in many days and you make an nice pillow to sleep on" and she had a big smile on her face.

He stopped trying to move and settled back onto the bed comfortably. He asked "So what will others think if we sleep in the same bed and mostly what will your parents think if we sleep together and yes I too had a very good sleep yesterday night."

She replied "Don't worry about them they won't object and about others I don't care what they think and I think we need to be bold enough so that others won't come near us to harm us directly or indirectly. Since we are both friends there is nothing to worry about."

"Okay if you get up then I'll go and have a bath and perform my ablutions and come down for breakfast, okay" Harry said.

Slowly Daphne got up and went towards the bathroom and Harry also got up and left to his bedroom to change and have a nice shower.

After half an hour both were sitting at the breakfast table when Ivan walked into the room and sat down into another chair. He began talking "Harry my boy your training has come to an end and I am proud to teach such a pupil so I would like to offer you my services and help when you are in need. I would also like to gift you with these parcels" and he took two small parcels from his pocket and expanded them and then took out the first box in which there was a suitcase and when Harry opened it he was shocked to see a gun with 50 rounds of bullets in the suitcase. The other box contained the info of how to operate the weapons and also how to contact a dealer and other dealers' details across the world. Harry was very grateful to Ivan for his help and asked him to stay with him in the manor so that they three could soon work on a very interesting project to which Ivan agreed.

Harry completed training under Ivan Karskov when he was 8 years old. After Ivan he found a person well versed in dark arts, metamorphmagus, shape shifting, animagus, elemental magic.

His name was Michael Foster from United States of America.

* * *

Okay guys this is the end of this chapter and I apologize for the long wait in bringing out this chapter, from this chap onwards I will be posting beta-ed chapters by my beta Pipsky and also my updates maybe slow when compared to other chaps and also I am trying to make my chaps as long as possible .

I ask my readers to vote on the poll which is present on my bio page, as this story will take a turn based on your votes on the poll guys/gals. And once again I ask you to review my work.

Thank you.


	6. The Journey starts

Hello guys once again I am back with another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews you have given for my precious chapter. This time it is better than before chapter. Also thanks for the opinions on my poll that Harry come to Hogwarts instead of going to any other school or better homeschooled. Sorry guys that I have updated after 2 months and I apologize for that, hopefully the next chap will be updated sooner than this one. Okay guys/gals let us continue ahead with the new chap. Have many new ideas and thoughts to implement in this chapter, let us go ahead …………………….

This is an UN-BETAED chapter so please excuse me if there are grammatical as well as any mistakes on my part.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michael foster is a war mage from United States of America. In US there is an close relationship between the magical and non magical users and the magicals have incorporated most of the science and technology of the non magicals into their lifestyle thus making it better for themselves unlike England where bigotry is prominent in almost all the magicals and hence England's magical population is very less when compared to any other nation's magical population in the world. The magical population of England is still in the dark and medieval ages than their counterparts.

Harry selected Michael as he was well versed in the dark arts, animagus, shape shifting, he is a metamorphagus and also an elemental mage. He was a bit hard to convince to train Harry and stay at his manor but at last the mage has agreed to train Harry after he talked with Salazar's portrait.

His life is based on strict principles and he told Harry that he would expect the same from him to which Harry agreed and once Michael was in the manor they both exchanged the secrecy and trust magical oaths so as not to betray or spill the secrets of one another and the training started for Harry.

The training started in September of Harry entering his 9th year and continued until his 10th birthday, however this year will mark as an year in which many changes happen in Harry and Daphne's life and in which they will learn to be exceptional beings. The training schedule of Harry is as follows

**Morning –**

5:00 AM-jogging/running around the track for 5 miles

6:00 AM-meditation to increase your occlumency as well as to find the inner animals.

7:00 AM-basics of metamorphagus training.

8:00 AM to 10:00AM- breakfast and rest

10:00 AM-basics of elemental magic

**Afternoon -**

12:00 PM-basics of shape shifting magic

1:00 PM to 4:00 PM- Lunch and Rest.

4:00 PM-basics of the Dark Arts

**Evening -**

7:00 PM-meditation to once again strengthen his mind defenses and to find the inner animals.

8:00 PM-Dinner.

This was his training schedule and daily Harry got up at 5 in the morning and went to sleep at 10 in the night, after dinner he used to use the time to research on his bullet proof glass and ideas to make it indestructible.

Also Harry made an list of what to do in the coming days in his laptop so that he can remember it and then do accordingly.

Soon Christmas came and he would be seeing Daphne again and spend time with her and share ideas on his research with her. This time he wanted to start implementing the ideas which he along with Ivan and Daphne had about the project. Ivan was researching new ward schemes and electronics development and also busy with preparing the documents which would soon be needed for establishing and founding a company.

On December 23rdDaphne and her parents arrived in the manor with the help of a special portkey which would only work for her and her parents, only they can have access to the manor, if anyone tried to piggyback with them then they would be deposited in the cells present in the underground of the manor. The portkey also has a special function that is based on the will of the person holding it and if the person holding does not have the will to use it the portkey won't activate, also it has a secret password to activate. Harry took all these precautions as he didn't want others to find out about his manor and also didn't want anyone to trace his location.

Harry was waiting for them in the grand hall and once they arrived he was immediately enveloped in a bear hug by Daphne who started to squeeze the life out of him but he too held her in a strong grip around her waist. Harry was the first one to relax his hold on Daphne and whispered in Daphne's ear "How are you Daph? Let us go to the bedroom to talk later. Ok?"

Daphne shivered as Harry's breath was tickling her ear but heard him well and she nodded onto his neck and released his slowly. Then she said "I have missed you Harry, a lot" to which Harry smiled and replied that he missed her too.

All this byplay was being watched by the other adults in the manor that is Daphne's parents, Michael and Ivan, who was actually sitting on a couch and going through some documents and also observing the scene going on. Daphne's parents had smiles on their faces and were waiting for their turns to hug their adopted son.

The sweet moment between Harry and Daphne was interrupted by Ann's cough and she came forward and enveloped Harry into a hug and said "my boy is all grown up, how are you doing Harry? Are you eating and sleeping well and not over working?" at this Daphne rolled her eyes which was seen by her mum and she said "and you young lady do not roll your eyes when your mum is talking." For which Harry was smiling and Daphne had a scowl on her face.

They then retired to the main hall and sat down on the couches where Daphne's parents sat on one couch and Daphne and Harry sat on another whereas Ivan and Michael sat on individual couches and after introducing Ivan and Michael to Daphne's parents they made some small talk and the children retired to Harry's room to talk since they were becoming bored of the adults talk. So they excused themselves and went to Harry's room.

In Harry's room --------------

Once the door is closed they once again hugged each other and then sat on Harry's bed side by side and just sat there without talking for a few minutes. Harry was the first one to start talking,

"Daph, how is your training coming along and what did you learn in the previous year till now?"

Daphne replied "I learnt some advanced battle magic and also just general magical spells and such, also I was taught how potions work and their importance in life and magical world in general. What about you?"

Harry replied "I learnt the basics of shape shifting, basics of animagus training and the basic dark arts, my instructor makes me meditate daily for more than 3 hours so that I can have more concentration to change the forms as well as for the dark arts."

By this time both were lying on the bed with Daphne on Harry's chest and his arm around her waist. Both were silent for some time.

Harry was slowly drifting to sleep when Daphne started talking "Harry, can I ask you something more personal and would you tell your opinion on it?"

Harry answered "fire away Daph, you know that you are the only friend and my best friend who has that right to ask me any question and I will answer to the best of my ability."

Daphne had a small smile on her face which Harry felt though he couldn't see since her face was lying on his chest "I would like to come and stay here with you Harry, and train with you and be with you since its very boring for me over there in England and I miss you very much, what do you say Harry?"

Harry was silent for more than an minute and Daphne thought that Harry was asleep and tried to look at him when he spoke "Daph this is an strange request though an welcome request, I would like you to stay with me in this manor since I too get lonely over here all my myself with only my elves and two trainers. However, sometimes the things I do in my lab maybe a bit dangerous, so if you think you can still be around me then I wholeheartedly welcome you to the manor Daph. Is that okay?"

Daphne was overjoyed with his answer and lifted her head from his chest and got onto him completely and kissed him on the lips and hugged him around the neck tightly which Harry reciprocated but his mind was in an overdrive with the sensation caused by Daphne kissing him on the lips. After Daphne came down from the high she rolled of him and once again resumed her earlier position on his chest and spoke "thanks Harry, I am very grateful for your answer and I promise that I wont get in the middle of your work or disturb you but I will try to keep you out of trouble, okay. Now you need to talk to my parents about this Mr. Potter."

Harry was smiling and she felt him smile though she didn't look at his face and he answered back "Ms. Greengrass I would love to talk to your parents about this arrangement, however you need to be beside me when I talk to them and also let us take a small nap since I am feeling sleepy now."

Daphne answered with a slight nod of her head and they both fell into an peaceful slumber, this is how Daphne's parents and Ivan, Michael found them at lunch time , they came upstairs to see why the kids have not been responding to their calls to come down for lunch.

Daphne's parents along with Michael were surprised to see the kids sleeping in a single bed that too entwined in each other's arms. Roger's father instincts were rising and he squashed them as they both were very good friends and they were also too young to think of any romantic things. Ann was surprised that though they didn't know about the significance of sleeping together, but still they found peace in each other arms. The only person who was not surprised was Ivan who was looking at the children with a smile on his face which was noticed by Michael who asked him "why are you smiling Ivan? Do you by chance know anything about this arrangement?"

Ivan replied "of course Michael, when she comes over here for the holidays they both do most of the things together and they also help me in my project and that young lady has some good ideas and insights just like Mr. Potter here and they do make an good couple, of course I know that they sleep together daily since I saw them going into Harry's bedroom one night and thought to find out what is the matter and when I went upstairs after an hour I saw that they were fast asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. I didn't have the will or courage to wake them up and tell them to go to their own bedrooms so I slowly came back to my room. So don't worry much about them."

Daphne's parents were surprised to hear this but let it slide until they knew the opinion of the two youngsters who were sleeping peacefully. The adults didn't want to wake them and went downstairs to have their lunch and also just relax themselves.

It was 3 in the afternoon when Harry and Daphne came downstairs with their sleepy faces and sat on the dining table when wacky appeared near Harry who told the elf to get them something to eat. They didn't observe Michael and Daphne's parents were also in the adjacent hall to the dining hall and were observing them.

In the meantime the two children started talking and the adults wanted to hear what they were talking and Michael solved the problem by doing a spell which will collect the voices over 50m radius so that they can hear what those two were talking.

First Daphne moved her chair close to Harry's chair so that they were touching and leaned her head on his shoulder and said " Harry what do you think my parents reaction would be when you ask their permission to let me stay here?"

"Hmmmm ….. we shall see Daph, I get the feeling that they already know that we are sleeping together since I found the door to the bedroom ajar a bit and I remember closing the door tightly when we came inside the room and maybe we need to be ready for the confrontation from your dad especially since he will think that I am trying to lure his precious daughter from him."

The adults who were in the adjacent room had sheepish grins on their faces and when others looked at Roger concerning the last statement he lifted his hands and said "Hey you can't wrong an father to look after his baby girl so don't even comment and gang up on me. It's just a feeling."

Then they continued listening……..

Daphne laughed to this statement from Harry and jovially hit him on the shoulder and said "of course daddy still thinks I am his baby daughter after all and you need to convince him that I am an big girl now."

By this time their lunch came and they ate in silence and in the middle of their lunch the adults decided to come into the dining hall and upon seeing them Harry merely smiled at them and said "took you long enough to come from the adjacent room huh!!"

Daphne stared at him and said "how do you know they were in the adjacent hall and why didn't you tell me that they were there all this time Harry?"

Harry replied "Daph, I felt their presence or magic when we entered the dining hall but I was still in an sleep induced state and that was the reason I forgot to point out this matter to you, don't worry next anything strange happens I will inform you my lady. Okay."

Daphne along with all the adults laughed at this.

Roger asked Harry with a straight face "May I know why you two were sleeping on a single bed? We saw you today morning when your mother came to wake Harry up in his bedroom."

Harry took a side glance at Daphne and when their eyes matched Daphne tried to tell Harry to convey to her parents on how they wanted to be close to each other at night to be at peace with themselves when Harry heard her words in her mind "_Harry please let my parents know that we sleep better at night when we sleep together, whatever their decision maybe I will not change my decision to be with you Harry so don't worry about their decision"._

Though Harry was shell shocked to hear Daphne's voice in his head he didn't show it outwards and his expression remained the same throughout their little conversation which was unknown to anyone but Harry.

Then he turned to Roger and said "Mr. Greengrass we sleep together as we find that we both can sleep peacefully and better than when we sleep separately, that is the reason why we sleep together and there is nothing to fear about your daughter's virtue as we are still children and won't come across the puberty state till a few years from now. Even though we grow up we will still continue this friendship which is between us. May I know what are your thoughts on this issue and I would be grateful if you give a truthful and straight forward answer?"

All the adults in the room were shocked and surprised at the formal tone Harry used and also the choice of words he used while describing the situation.

Finally Roger got his bearings back and said "Thank you Harry for the explanation and I would not mind seeing you and my daughter in bed however please don't try to keep something like this an secret from us again as it is directly pertaining our daughter."

"Okay Mr. Greengrass" replied Harry.

"_So our problem is solved Daphne, are you okay now?" Harry said to Daphne though she heard those words in her mind._

At hearing Harry's words she was surprised and it showed on her face which her parents mistook for the surprise at Roger being very receptive of their condition.

Again Harry started talking by turning to Roger " I would like to have your permission to allow Daphne to stay with me and train until we attend Hogwarts magical school, what do you say?"

Roger and Ann were silent for which seemed to be a long time which in reality was only 3-5 minutes and Roger looked at her daughter who was looking at him and his wife nervously and Harry was just waiting for their answer and was just scrutinizing them.

After a long time Roger started to talk " This is an strange request Harry, however since Daphne wants to stay here and train with you then we will allow her to be here, however on the condition that we be allowed whenever we want to come here so that we can be in touch with you both children, Is that okay for you Harry?"

"Of course , I do agree with that condition and thanks for accepting so that Daphne can stay with me here in the manor and train with my trainers."

Once lunch was completed Harry and Daphne both went upstairs to do some reading and playing afterwards since they were both still children; however they played online games on the computer or multiplayer games on the computer where they both can play.

That night would mark the change which will occur in the years to come.

Harry and Daphne went to bed early that day and slept on the bed in their usual position, Daphne on Harry's shoulder and his other hand was slightly running through her silky long hair.

Harry spoke "Daph I have many plans for the future which may or may not be fruitful and which require a lot of patience and time and money too, however money is not a problem to me as I am amultimillionaire in muggle as well as magical world. I don't know where you will fit into all the plans but if you will stay with me then I think we can work together to be very powerful and be very great influential persons in the magical as well as muggle world. But first of all to start with we need more time on our hands to grow more powerful and also to take our training to a new level and also to start implementing the idea of our own industry to start with… what do you say?"

Daphne picked herself up on her elbow and looked at his face closely and saw that he was very serious and she spoke "well Harry, I think you have thought this well and if that is your decision then I will be with you all along. We will make progress collectively, okay"

"Thanks Daph" said Harry and she once again lied down on his chest.

Next day dawned brightly though the bedroom curtains onto the sleeping couple, they were sleeping in a tangle of limbs and Daphne was the first one to stir and wake up followed by Harry.

They got up and Harry went to the master bathroom and Daphne went to the bathroom in the adjacent room and they returned half an hour after completing their ablusions and freshening up and having a bath.

They ventured into the dining hall to find Michael and Ivan sitting on the breakfast table and one of them going through some notes and the other reading some magazine. They sat on the other side of them and greeted them and received greetings in return.

Once Harry and Daphne sat on the table an house elf asked them if they wanted to have breakfast to which they responded yes and the elf vanished and the food magically appeared on the table.

While eating Harry asked Daphne through their newly formed link "_Daph, shall we ask Ivan andMichael about getting more time for training and research??"_

"_Sure lets ask them before my parents come down to breakfast"_ came the response from Daphne.

So Harry started "Ivan, Michael we would like to ask you if we can have more time on our hands to train and do our research, we have many plans for the future, what do you know on manipulating time?"

Ivan answered " I think the goblins would know about manipulating time like as in our time turners but I heard that they have other powerful trinkets to manipulate time, when we visit the bank we can find out. When shall we go to gringotts?"

"If we don't have any further appointments or works scheduled for us today we can go once we are done with the breakfast, is that okay with you two?"

"Sure" came the reply from both of them.

Once they completed breakfast they went to their rooms to change their attire to some thing appropriate for meeting the goblins and came down in 20 minutes.

Ivan made an untraceable portkey and then portkeyed to the entrance of gringotts Germany bank.

Once they talked to an teller about what they wanted, they were directed to meet another senior goblin who was in a superior position than the goblin teller.

Harry spoke "Reverred Goblin, we would like to know if there is any device or an instrument which can manipulate time, as we would like to train and for research."

The old Goblin contemplated the answer and after looking at the Boy-Who-Lived decided that gringotts can make good money out of lending the instrument called with the name time machine.

He answered "Yes you are correct in guessing that we may have an instrument to manipulate the time and we do have an instrument called 'time machine' which can take you either to the past or to the future in another reality instead of this same reality so as not to clash the existing reality if you make any changes in the past. However it comes with a price and the price is high and it is 40000 galleons for an year spent in the alternate reality, so if you can afford it then we can talk about the details and the cost and such things about the machine."

Harry and Daphne were ecstatic to hear that the goblins have an instrument which can send them back in time or just give them more time to train and research.

This time Daphne answered for them "Mr. Goblin, we would be delighted to use the time machine so that I along with Harry and out trainers would like to go into the past, the time period will be 4 years and money is not an issue since we both are some of the richest clients you have. Also we would like to know how to access our families' vaults which are present in England. As we can't go to England to just access our vaults, is there any system by which we can go from this branch to the gringotts England branch?"

The old goblin smiled toothily and answered " as to your questions regarding accessing your vaults which is in England we have an private portal which our clients can access if their assets and monies are present in any of our overseas branches and you can go through the portal to the destination branch and access your vaults. As for your issue with the time machine we would be glad to lend you the machine for 4 years, however it will only be a week passed in our time, before we start the preparations you need to carefully read this documentation which is required to know more about the time machine and also sign the contract once all of the members read it and consent to it and you can mail the contract to me and also authorize the funds for this project. Is that clear with you and ?"

Harry and Daphne nodded their heads and agreed with the Goblin and took the documents and contract which was handed to them and left the building and again portkeyed to the manor.

It would be a long and enlightening experience to all 4 members who are involved with this time travel.

They all talked about the pro's and con's of time travel and also what they would do about the food and other necessities and also what the schedule for their training would be and such things and decided that they would sign the contract along with starting the funds transfer to the goblins.

And thus their journey starts …………………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew !!!another chapter completed after a long gap, I know some of you are angry at me for not updating sooner and also with this chapter since there is not much stuff in this chapter, however this chap is important for the plot of the story. In the next chapter I will start Harry's and Daphne'scarrer starting with Hogwarts and there will be flashbacks and para's written of their past experiences. Hopefully I will be able to update the next chap sooner than this chap since I was busy with my real life for the past 2 months. Thanks and review and also thanks for the poll.


End file.
